mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Person67
Petition In regards to your comment on the petition. If you look in the TSPTF archives you'll see that the last time we were accused of sockpuppeting it was determined that the IP check wasn't sufficient. The reason the check said we all had the same IP was because we had all edited from the same IP before. We were found innocent however after we all went into a Skype video call and showed we were different people. I believe MP was in the call so you can ask him if he remembers, or just look in the archives and see. Crim is essentially trying me for the same crime twice, because it was already determined we weren't sockpuppeting. It was offered that we could simply go in another Skype call, but Crim didn't respond. Tr0llis (talk) 16:36, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Despite the fact that you never met me "during the crony days" your post on the TSPTF talk page seems to indicate otherwise, based on your assertiveness, which is why I sought to message you. It is true that "my IP got detected", but as I said above that is simply because me and the others have edited from the same location before. And we wouldn't be the first either. For example do some research into the fact that CrimsonAssassin was once accused of sockpuppeting and his account and the sockpuppet were shown to have the same IP address, not unlike this situation. As I said in my original message, we already proved we aren't sockpuppets however, since we all went into a Skype video call in which we showed we were different people. "you just show up to wreck PMIV." No, I showed up to work on my timeline. Actually I never officially left. I happened to sign up for PM4 as well, not to "wreck" it, but to play it like everyone else. Just as I had played PM3 until the end of the game. And no I wasn't trolling Crim either. I wasn't in chat at the time of this permaban, or doing anything against the rules. Go ahead and try to find something I did at the time of the banning, but what you'll find is that Crim had no actual reason to permaban me. Tr0llis (talk) 22:07, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tr0llis page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:07, June 28, 2016 (UTC)